superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up Credits
Opening Credits * "ChalkZone" * Created by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, Leo Eaton * Executive Producers: Leo Eaton, Peter Moss, Fred Seibert, Buzz Potamkin * Executive Story Editor: Anna Bourque * Produced by: Cheryl Knapp * "The Big Blow Up" * Written by: Bill Burnett, Ford Riley, Roger Stennett, John Kricfalusi, Richard Pursel * Art Director: Guy Vasilovich * Storyboard by: Barry Bunce, Garrett Ho, Enrique Braxton May, Bob Nesler with Steve Stefanelli, Helder Mendonca, Jeff Amey, Derek Bond, Tavis Silbernagel, John Kricfalusi * Background Design by: Nick Cross * Background Color Styling by: Kristy Gordon * Layout Supervision by: Helder Mendonca * Ink & Paint and Special FX by: Dulcie Clark's Pip Animation * Animation Direction by: Richard Bowman, George Chialtas, Jaime R. Diaz, John Kimball, Monte Young * Directed by: Pierre Roy * Music Score by: Geoff Levin * Special Guest Star: Malcolm McDowell Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, W.H. Stevens, Jr. * "Big Blow Up" Main Title Theme Song by: Bill Burnett * Produced by: W.H. Stevens, Jr. * Directed by: Richard T. Morrison * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Creative Directors: Gordon H. Coulthart, Tim Deacon, Christopher Harrowell, Robby London, Michael Maliani, Stephan Martinière, Richard T. Morrison, Glenn Wright * Executives in Charge of Production: Lee Mendelson, Charles M. Schulz * Production Executives: Winnie Chaffee, M.H. Cloutier, Derek Fower, Richard Raynis * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Supervising Associate Producers: John O'Sullivan Francis Jr., John O'Niell * Associate Producers: David B. Mepham, Andrea Sachs * Writers Assistant: Aydrea Walden * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Writers: Mary Crawford, Gary Ferrier, Carole Bruce Mendelsohn, Franella Silver, Ken Steele, Alan Templeton, S.M. Yates * Casting Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Voice Direction by: Madeleine Bascom, Marsha Goodman, Richard T. Morrison, Chris Schouten, Ginny McSwain * Casting Supervisor: Jennie Monica * "Smartest Artist" Song by: Bill Burnett * Voices: ** Rudy/Possum - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Biclops - Rodger Bumpass ** Rapsheeba - Rosslyn Taylor ** Bathtub Granny - Miriam Flynn ** Blocky/Hoops - Robert Cait ** Lars - Jess Harnell ** Barney the Encyclocentipedia - Malcolm McDowell ** Goola Monster - Frank Welker ** Praying Mantis/Chasm/Birds - Bill Burnett ** Daddy O'Possum - Michael Gough ** King Mumbo Jumbo/Stickfigure Baker - Corey Burton ** Ant/Squirrel - Dee Bradley Baker ** Chasm Singers - Caralyn Percy, Aaron Edson * Additional Voices: Jonathan Beltzner, Michael Beltzner, Jeannie Elias, Maurice LaMarche, Marilyn Lightstone, Sharon Noble, Robert Bockstael, Jim Bradford, Heather Edson, Donna Farron, Mathew Godfrey, Abby Hagyard, Rick Jones, John Koensgen, Bill Luxton, Les Lye, Mike O'Reilly, Bob Payne, Eleanor Peat, Pam Pilkington, Tony Pope, Don Reardon, Gord Robertson, Tyley Ross, Kevin Schon, John Tarzwell, Aline Van Dyke, Don Westwood * Key Animation Director: Glenn Wright * Sheet Directors: Bob Jacques, Glenn Wright * Animation Supervisors: Curtis Crawford, Norm Drew * Senior Key Animators: Jill Halliday, Bob Jacques, Jamie Oliff, Marc Sevier * Key Animators: Lillian André, Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Benoit Cecyre, Chris Damboise, Michel Dazé, Daniele De Blois, John Delaney, Cam Drysdale, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Paula Irvine, Jang, Hana Kukal, Wayne Lee Pack, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Karen Munro-Caple, Dave Parks, Gerald Paquette, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauve, Andrew Schulz, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Glen Sylvester, Andre Tougas, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner, Robert Waldren, Lee Williams, John Williamson, Jeff Wilson * Storyboard Supervisor: Richard T. Morrison * Storyboard Artists: Cullen Blaine, Gerry Capelle, Drew Edwards, Eric Fredrickson, Steven Majaury, Glenn McDonald, Tom Nesbitt, Richard Petsche, Frank Rocco, Chris Schouten, Michael Swanigan, Dave Thrasher, Karl Toerge, Robert Walker, Jack White, John Kricfalusi, Lynne Naylor, Jim Smith, Bob Camp * Storyboard Revisions: Aliki Throfilopoulos, Scott Wood * Character Designers: Derek Carter, Ron Harris, Douglas McCarthy, Rogerio Nogueira, Chuck Patton, Dave Pemberton, Richard Petsche, John Williamson, Greg Emison, Bernie Petterson, Aliki Throfilopoulos * Layout Supervisor: Tim Deacon * Layout Designers: Richard Carl Livingston, Robert Walker * Layout Artists: Scott A. Amey, Charles Botham, Nora Brown, Kevin Brownie, Bob Camp, Mary Ann Capling, Shawn Cusick, Daniele De Blois, Stéphane Dupras, Peter Ferk, Blake James, John Kricfalusi, Richard Carl Livingston, Steven Majaury, David E. Merritt, Lynne Naylor, Tim O'Halloran, Dave Pemberton, André St-Amour, Jim Smith, Barbara Woodruff * Background Supervisor: Gordon H. Coulthart * Background Designers: Becca Ramos, Paula Spence * Background Painters: Sandra Calleros, Cynthia McIntosh * Background Artists: Nora Brown, Nick Cross, Simon Dupuis, Kristy Gordon, Blake James, Sophie Lapointe, Troy Little, Allain Masiotte, Ric Sluiter * Technical Department: Richard Car, Jill Gray, Paul Guttadauria, Lisa Hopkins, Dave Muir, Phill Turtle * Lip Assignments: Rebecca Greenwood, Shirl Kwan * Clean-Up Artists: Clint Bond, Greg Emison * Animation Checkers: Oscar Capiral Jr., Patricia Marshall, Shane Pearce, Kathleen Scott, Jeffrey Weese, Cam Wilson * Final Checker: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Xerox: Kelly Lacelle, Peter Mangione, Malcolm Collins * Prop Designers: Tom Foxmarnick, Scott Wood * Color Key Stylist: Jamy Huang * Ink and Paint: Teale Wang, Catherine Simmonds * Film Editors: Stephanie Duncan, Jeff Adams * Assistant Film Editor: Peter Harmathy * Dialogue Editors: Matt Brown, Mishelle Smith * Music Editor: Joe Fitzpatrick * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Thomas Syslo * Sound Editors: Greg LaPlante, Roy Braverman, Eric Freeman, Daisuke Sawa * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Engineer: Mishelle Smith * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Videotape Editors: Paul Harris, V. Kim Latimer * Audio Engineers: Michael J. Cowan, Tamara Smith * Audio Recording/Post Production: Sound of One Hand Studio · John Dooher, Claude Marquis, Michel Legault * Canada · Sound Re-Recording: Crawley Films · Shalini Kelly, Robert Leclair * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman * Track Reading: Slightly Off Track * Track Supervisor: Michael Mitchell * Track and Breakdown: Ann Muellens, Susan Conley, Alain Reinhardt, Cheryl Gurnsey * Post Production Director: Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisor: Eric Weyenberg, David Vainola * Post Production: Wendy Rockburn, Robert Thompson, John Muellens, François St-Amour * Post Production Services: Encore * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin Smith * Telecine Colorist: Dexter P. * Online Editor: Jeff Adams * Production Managers: Steven Hahn, Melissa Lugar * Technical Coordinator: John Duggan * Production Coordinators: Patricia Hicks, R. Steven Bissonnette, Tanya Calderon, Dean Hoff * Production Assistants: Lora Sackett, Marc Stone * Animation Production by: TOEI Animation Co., Ltd. * Additional Animation Production: Daewon Media * Animation Services: Wang Film Productions Company Limited * Main Title Animation: Bill Sneed * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon: Rich Magallanes Closing Logos and Copyright Screen * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Schulz · Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates ~ Warren Lockhart - President * Crawleys * Festive · Festive Television Distribution * M · A Production of Maryland Public Television * CINAR · CINAR is a registered trademark of CINAR Corporation · www.cinar.com * Nickelodeon * "ChalkZone" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 2003 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:Nicktoons Category:CINAR Category:Festive Television Distribution Category:Maryland Public Television Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:Crawleys Animation Inc. Category:Atkinson Film-Arts